On Broken Wings
by Shadowsamatheexorcist
Summary: It has been 3 years since Edward Elric has "died" Everyone is ready to accept he isn't coming back. Only when Mustang and Hawkeye come upon someone while out shopping do they find out they are very wrong.
1. Edward Returns?

Roy Mustang grabbed an apple from the merchants cart.

"10 Drachma for a piece of fruit?" Riza rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want it, lets go already"

Roy stared at her,pleadingly. Riza looked away muttering, "Fine, fine,I'll buy it...just lemme get my change..."

She handed the money over to a very pleased merchant. He tipped his hat saying, "Have a nice day!"

Roy snickered earning a smack upside the head. "Seriously, Roy, your Furher now, can't you spare _a little change?"_

"Let me think...no", He grinned.

Riza sighed. "As you wish, all mighty and powerful Furher" Roy put his hands on the sides of his face as if meditating.

"I, the all knowing and seeing Furher, do so command you to...buy me things" Riza and Roy burst out laughing.

Riza smiled. "I see Ed has had his influence on you" Roy's smile faded a little.

"Yeah..."

_"where's Fullmetal? Oh yeah he's probably waiting to rant at me again in my office, Havoc had better..."_

_"..."_

_"Hawkeye?"_

_"...Edward...isn't coming back, Roy..."_

_"...What did you say?"_

He had been a little touchy around the subject of Edward Elric ever since he had died three years ago. Or everyone _thought _he had died. No one was really sure what had happened to Edward. Alphonse Elric had come back with his body intact but as a 10 year old child with no memory of their journey. Roy hadn't been to see him yet but they got letters and pictures which Riza insisted they be put in frames and placed in the living room.

_"Mr. Mustang,You have a visitor.."_

_" ...'o 's it?"_

_"Riza Hawkye, sir"_

_"...'ome in.."_

_"Hey Roy..."_

_"..hi.."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_" 'm fine. 's just my eye, have to wear an eye patch now.."_

_"...well, Im glad your alive at least"_

_"mm.."_

_"...Brought you something." Riza handed him an apple. "I know you like them" She smiled._

_Roy fidgeted with the apple with his head lowered._

_"He's not coming back, Roy..."_

_Roy looked at her as a single tear slipped from his eye._

_"I know.."_

Riza placed Roy's dinner in front of him as she said, "I made steak tonight all mighty Furher"

He smiled and did a mock bow. "Why thank you General Hawkeye"

"Just eat your dinner"

He laughed as he cut his steak.

You would not say Furher Mustang and General Hawkeye's relationship was romantic, although their subordinates would say otherwise.

They were more like "Friends-with-benifits" or so Havoc said.

One day, Jean Havoc strode down the hall looking exceptionally proud. He had just been promoted to Lieutenant.

He'd been to the market earlier that morning and had found "the nicest pair of brown leather gloves". He bought these gloves as a get-well gift for Roy Mustang. "He is a fan of gloves...", Havoc thought as he had handed over the money. They were indeed expensive.

He also thought that these would get him back on Mustang's good side after he had walked in to Roy's room and saw Riza and Roy holding hands.

After he had fawned over them about how cute they looked and how proud Hughes would be, Riza gladly shut him up by shoving his cigarette down his throat.

"Riza do we have to go again? We just went yesterday!", Roy whined.

Riza groaned in annoyance. "Roy. _I told you, we have to stock up on some things before the prices get any higher."_

_"But, Im the fucking Furher!_ Do we really-"

"Roy. Shut up. Now."

Now what she was looking for should be around-

"HEY YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE!"

Riza spun around to see a little blond boy running toward her with a jug of water in his hands. A scruffy man with barb wire tattoo's on his arm was chasing him, wielding a bat.

The boy slipped in a puddle and slammed into Roy's legs, the jug flying out of his hands and smashing to the ground. The man grabbed him by his arm and pulled him off the ground.

"You better be able to pay for that, boy!"

The boy shook his head vigorously and struggled to pull free of the man's grip. The man raised the bat and prepared to hit the boy with it. "Then you will pay with your-"

**BAM**

The wood split and the top half of the bat hung by a thread. The man looked at Riza , who had drawn her gun and shot the bat through the middle.

"Hey, you-"

"I think that is enough" , Roy stepped forward with his hand on his gun. The man's eyes widened.

"F-Furher Mustang! I-I was-This boy, he st-"

"I think were aware of that and if you don't want to be arrested, i suggest you scram" The man hastily let go of the whimpering boy and ran for it.

Roy sneered at him as he ran. "What a bastard.."

The boy stumbled to his feet and threw himself at Riza.

"Miss! Miss! Im sorry for stealing! Me and my friends is just so hungry! I-I can't find C-Charlie, he-he was supposed to help me but-"

Riza patted the boy on the head. "Ssh ssh, Did you lose your friends? Where are they supposed to be?"

"I-I don't know!", The boy sobbed into Riza's shirt.

"You have beautiful blond hair...", Riza said, patting his head. "Here let me look at you" She pried him away from her and Roy nearly dropped their groceries. "W-what the...i-i thought he-he was..", Roy said shakily. Riza stared at the boy. "Oh my God...", she whispered.

"Edward?", Roy croaked.

**Oh snap. what have i done?**

**In case you all are super mega ultra confused rite now this take place after the 1st anime so it follows the 1st anime's story line cuz that is the only way this will work but i shook it up a little. i know Roy's OOC but i love dramatic Roy. **

**Like, seriously.**

**Im pretty sure you all are getting the vibe that Ed and Roy used to be Lovers. **

**So yeah.**

**~Shadowsamatheexorcist**


	2. Big Bro Jean,Shopping,and alchemy oh my

"Edward?"

The boy looked up at him, his eyes like melted gold. "What? No, my name is Shorty!" Riza had the sudden urge to laugh. "Shorty?"

"Yeah thats what Charlie and Smalls and Ann-Mary calls me!"

Rixa patted his head. "How old are you?"

"Umm...I'm this many!" "Edward" held up three fingers to indicate his age.

"Three...You were born around the time...", Roy whispered. Riza scooped up "Edward" and grabbed Roy's hand. "Lets get to the car, we can talk about this there" Roy nodded and allowed himself to be led to the car.

'If Edward was really alive he should be around seventeen right now but this Edward was 3...he doesn't remember us...He's almost like Alphonse..' ,Roy thought.

Edward didn't seem to mind being placed in the back seat of a strangers car, in fact he looked like he was enjoying himself. Roy head an idea and turned around in his seat. "Hey...um..Shorty. Have you lost any limbs?" Edward looked confused.

"Limbs?" 'Right, he's three' , Roy mentally smacked himself.

"I mean like, Arms or legs or something, those kinds of things"

"Hmm..i don't think so...'cept this arm always is kind of hard to move..." Ed held up his right arm.

"Do you have a brother?"

"No unless you count Charlie and smallz"

'He doesn't remember...'

"Roy remember how Al got his body back when Edward died?"

"Yeah, So?"

"So don't you think something happened? Maybe...Maybe Al had died and Edward finally figured out Human Transmutation."

"What?"

"This might have been how he paid!"

Roy looked at Ed. "He paid with his memories and...childhood?"

Riza nodded.

"Okay, then what are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess we...just take him home with us..?"

Roy looked back at Edward who was now playing with the seat belt. He sighed.

"Yeah"

As Edward inhaled his macaroni and cheese, Roy and Riza discussed what to do about the situation.

"He has friends probably out looking for him, what the heck do we do with him?", Roy said.

"First things first", Riza said as she observed Edward's rugged state,"lets get him cleaned up" Riza dialed a number on the telephone.

" 'lo?"

"Havoc, get dressed and meet me at the shopping center in ten minutes"

"What? But i-"

"Go!"

"Im going, Im going!"

Let us pray Havoc arrives on time lest he be shot.

To Havoc's great relief he was not shot for being about four minutes late. He looked at Riza oddly.

"Soooo...what's up?"

"...Ed-Shorty, you can come out now" A small boy the spitting image of Edward Elric came out from behind a shelf.

Havoc nearly had a heart attack. "What? Wha- how- how is he- i mean-that's Edward!"

Riza looked at him blankly. "Really?"

Havoc gave an offended sort of grunt and said, "How did this happen?"

"We don't really know...I think he figured out human transmutation and saved his brother but, paid with his memories and childhood.."

Havoc blinked. "Oh. well, yeah, okay, that's-wait! You said "we" who else knows?"

"Roy Mustang and I know that's it. Well, three now, counting you"

"...Roy knows huh?"

"Yeah.."

Havoc cleared his throat. "How...how is he?"

"He's fine now", Riza replied, her eyes downcast.

"Thats good...We were worried about him for a while...after.._that"_ Havoc frowned as if remembering something unpleasant.

He grinned suddenly at Riza, "So, we getting Shorty cleaned up?" He figured that was the main reason they were here.

"Yeah lets go find him some things to wear"

Havoc looked down at Edward. "So big guy, what you been up to? Been rolling in the mud lately?", He laughed. Edward frowned.

"Have not"

"Really now?"

Havoc turned to Riza, "so, why am I here?"

"I need you to watch Ed while i do some shopping, can you handle that?" she gave him a "Duh" look.

"Pfft, course i can!" He put out his cigarette on a nearby shoppers jacket and threw it in the trash. she sighed, "...alright"

Havoc crouched down to Edward's level. "Hey big guy, wanna hop up on my shoulders?"

"Why?"

"So i don't lose ya cuz you see, Im not the best babysitter in the world.." Riza snorted.

"Coulda fooled me" He sent a glare her way as Edward climbed up on his shoulders.

"Smokey, turn that way!"

Havoc groaned, " Don't call me that i feel like a pet bear.."

"What do you think about this?" Riza held up a pair a pants.

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Good"

Riza grunted in irritation. Those were the only responses those two ever gave her."Fine, Im going to pay, you two behave yourselves"

"Hey! Im supposed to be the babysitter here! Im not six!"

"Smokey, over there!"

"Stop with the "Smokey" already!"

Two girls suddenly spotted Havoc with Edward on his shoulders. They ran up to him.

"Your brother's so cuuute! What's his name?"

Havoc blinked. "Oh. um...his name is.."

"My name is Shorty and Im this many!" Edward finished, holding up three girls squealed with delight.

"Oh your so adorable!" Edward just blinked at them. Soon Havoc was surrounded by girls but not in the way he would like them to.

Havoc set Edward down. "Run for it!" Edward groped his way out of the mob and grabbed Havoc's hand, pulling him out as well.

"Girls are crazy!", Edward huffed. Havoc just laughed at him.

"No really! Ann-Mary's crazy but not like that! she's gonna kill me when she finds me!"

"Tell me about your friends, Shorty", Havoc said.

Edward twisted his face in concentration. "Well, we have three people and their names are Charlie, smalls, and Ann-Mary. Charlie is the oldest and Ann-mary's seven i think. Smalls is in the middle. Charlie's blind but he can see things with his feet. He essplains it better than me. Smalls is short but not shorter than me so when they found me they didn't know what to call smalls anymore but i guess he's stuck wit dat name. Ann-Mary is just crazy. She tells me off all the time! They look way different than me. Smalls said he is from a place called Xing. Ann-Mary and Charlie didn't tell me where they are from but their really tan and they have red eyes. That's all!"

Havoc blinked. "Whoa you sure know alot don't you?"

"Yup!"

Havoc smiled at him at pat his head.

**Aww~ Big Brother Jean~ I don't know about you guys but i find brotherly Havoc like the cutest thing ever.**

**Whats gonna happen next? The suspense it kills you! **

**Not really.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated ^3^**

**~Shadowsamatheexorcist**


End file.
